BriGrim
by Niverna
Summary: Une simple petite BriGrim. Je débute sur ce genre de fics donc, si c'est mal écrit, voila quoi x)
1. Prologue

Prologue :

C'était un soir comme les autres dans ce petit appartement de Chalon sur Saône.

Grégoire faisait ses fameuses pâtes carbonara, avant de faire son live hebdomadaire. Seul problème, Mickaël, l'un de ses meilleurs ami et également son colocataire, n'était pas là. Grégoire l'attendit durant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblaient une éternité. Puis, voyant que les pâtes commençaient à refroidir, mangea. Il était seul et s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il préféra ne pas assurer son live afin de retrouver Mickaël.

Grégoire tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois, lui laissant des messages, mais rien n'y faisait, Mickaël demeurait introuvable.

Alors que Grégoire laissait son 16ème message vocal, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sachant que seul Mickaël et lui avaient les clés, il s'empressa d'aller voir.

Ce qu'il trouva ce soir-là, dans l'entrée de son appartement, allait, inévitablement, engendrer la suite de l'histoire, leur histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

_Point de vue Grégoire/Brioche_

Dans l'entrée de l'appartement se trouvait un Mickaël, la veste remise à la vas-vite et une trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue. Je compris vite ce qu'il avait été faire.

Et aujourd'hui, me voilà en train de raconter tout cela par SMS à Léo, un de mes meilleurs amis. Léo qui, d'ailleurs, ne me répond plus, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si mal ? Je ne sais pas et cela m'inquiète.

Les minutes passent et j'entends Mickaël de l'autre côté de la porte qui m'appelle, essayant de me faire sortir afin de comprendre pourquoi je me suis enfuit en courant quand je l'ai vu et pourquoi je ne veux plus lui parler. Le seul souci est que moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi je refuse de lui parler. Justement, si j'en ai parlé avec Léo, c'était dans l'espoir qu'il puisse m'aider, sauf, qu'apparemment, il ne veut pas m'aider, à moins qu'il ne cherche une solution à mon problème, si tout de fois s'en est un.

« - Vas-t-en Mika » - criais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende

« - Greg, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux !

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, vas-t-en ! »

J'entends Mickaël soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte, il part, je le sais. Alors que moi j'attends toujours des nouvelles de Léo.

Je reste toute la journée dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas le courage de tourner une vidéo ou de sortir de ma chambre et de me retrouver face à Mickaël.

La journée passe lentement et Léo ne me donna de ses nouvelles que le soir même, un petit SMS me disant de le rejoindre sur Skype.

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre sur Skype, nous commençons directement un appel vocal.

« - Hey Bri !

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je réfléchissais à ton problème.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu l'aime ?

\- Qui ?

\- Ça veut dire oui ça.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu réponds à une question par une question

\- Je ne l'aime pas !

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfui en courant quand tu l'a vu rentrer ?

\- J'en sais rien moi !

\- Alors laisse-moi faire »

Je veux répliquer mais Léo coupe l'appel vocal avant. Je ne sais alors pas quoi faire, je décide finalement de sortir de ma chambre car je commence à avoir faim, j'espère juste que Mickaël est en train de tourner une vidéo et que je te tomberais pas sur lui en sortant.


	3. Chapter 2

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Grégoire s'est enfui en courant hier soir, ni pourquoi il refuse de me parler. Je ne sais pas trop à qui en parler, peut-être Léo ? Non, je pense que Greg a déjà dû lui en parler. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, je le sais, et ça me rend malade.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Léo m'énerve, il me laisse seul avec mes ruminations, sans vraiment m'aider. Et maintenant, voilà que je meurs de faim et que j'ai une peur monumentale de sortir de ma chambre. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, histoire de ne pas mourir de faim. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, et tant pis si Mickaël me voit.

Je sors tout de même discrètement de ma chambre. Je réussis finalement à me faufiler jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me fais une réserve ahurissante de nourriture, avec tout ça, je pourrais au moins tenir un mois. Alors que je m'apprête à retourner dans ma chambre, je me retrouve face à face avec Mickaël.

« - Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? » Commence Mickaël

« - Il n'y a rien à expliquer, laisse-moi passer » sifflais-je

« - Grégoire, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi tu m'en veux ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps ! » - commença-t-il

Il commence à hausser la voix, c'est mauvais signe, ça va mal finir.

« - Ecoute Greg, j'approche de la trentaine, j'ai bien le droit de profiter de la vie ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir sortir un peu de ce trou à rats ! » Reprit-il

« - Et bien vas-t-en ! FAIT TES AFFAIRES ET CASSES TOI DE CE TROU DE RATS COMME TU DIS ! »

Je m'énerve, je le sens. Mickaël s'en vas, sûrement faire ses affaires. Moi, je reste dans la cuisine, seul. Je m'assois. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que j'entends la porte d'entrée de mon petit appartement se fermer. J'essuie rapidement ces quelques larmes avant d'aller vérifier si Mickaël est toujours là. Il reste quelques affaires dans le salon. Je vais voir dans la salle de bain, il ne reste presque plus rien. Il a pris le strict minimum. Il est parti et, quand il reviendra, ce sera pour prendre le reste de ses affaires, je le sais, ça me rend dingue. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis énervé, pourquoi je me suis senti blessé, abandonné. Je ne sais pas.

Ce soir, je me sens plus seul que jamais.

Mickaël est parti.

Léo ne répond plus.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, en plein milieu de la première autoroute que j'ai vu passer devant moi. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Me voilà bientôt arrivé à Paris. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je vais voir Léo ? C'est la seule réponse plausible, Léo est la seule personne proche qui habite à Paris.

_Point de vue Léo/Léozangdar_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, a vrai dire, je réfléchis au problème Grégoire/Mickaël. J'essaye de récapituler tous les évènements qui sont arrivés à ces deux-là.

Tout d'abord, Mickaël va s'amuser quelque part où il y a des filles. Grégoire le voit rentrer et comprend ce qu'il a fait, il s'enfuit en courant et refuse de lui parler. Puis, quand finalement ils se parlent, ils s'engueulent et Micka quitte l'appart.

Je ne me sens pas bien d'abandonner Grégoire mais il doit comprendre par lui-même, je ne peux lui ferais comprendre.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Mais qui peux bien venir sonner à ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Je me lève finalement afin d'aller ouvrir et engueuler le petit malin qui vient m'emmerder.

Sauf qu'en ouvrant la porte, ce n'est pas un petit malin que je découvre, non, c'est plutôt un Mickaël trempé qui attend. Même si il a tout fait pour le cacher, je vois très vite qu'il a pleuré. Je l'invite à entrer.

« - Mika, prend le canapé, on en parle demain d'accord ? » - dis-je de ma voix ensommeillée

« - Merci Léo, vraiment » - me répond-il de sa voix qui reflète sa tristesse.

Mickaël s'installe rapidement dans le canapé alors que je rejoins ma chambre. Avant de m'endormir, j'envoie un SMS à Grégoire.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je me lève difficilement. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que Mickaël est parti. Je me rends finalement compte que j'ai reçu un SMS de Léo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est chez moi »

Mickaël est donc chez Léo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la bas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens trahi, trahi par Léo, trahi par Mika, trahi par tous. Peut-être que Julien et Clémence pourraient m'aider ?

Je me sens mal de me plaindre à tous mes amis mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de l'aide de mes amis et je sais qu'ils m'aideront, nous nous sommes toujours entraidés. Je prends le strict minimum pour les affaires, je prends mes clés, ferme l'appartement à double tour. Je prends ma voiture et commence à rouler en direction de Lille.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_Point de vue Julien/Siphano_

« - Que veux-tu que j'y fasse Léo ? Greg ne se confie pas à moi

\- Julien, fais-moi confiance, le connaissant, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

J'entends quelqu'un qui sonne à la porte, Clémence me crie qu'elle va ouvrir.

Je vois alors un Grégoire débouler dans mon salon. Je sais qu'il a pleuré rien qu'en voyant son visage. Je reprends le téléphone.

« - Tu avais raison, et maintenant ?

\- Présente-lui des filles

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !

\- Fais-moi confiance Ju !

\- Je te jure que je te fais manger tes cheveux s'il arrive quoi que ce soit ! »

Léo ne me fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Il raccroche très vite, ce qui me cause de me retrouver face à face avec Grégoire, je n'aime pas ça.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je ne sais pas avec qui parlait Julien mais cette personne devait dire d'importantes conneries.

« - Hey Greg ! » - commence Julien, alors que je sens qu'il est nerveux.

« - Tu as du temps pour

\- Pour un ami dans le besoin ? » Dit-il, me coupant la parole par la même occasion.

Je hoche la tête. Il me demande alors de tout lui raconter, ce que je fais. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre. Puis, quand je finis enfin cette histoire, mon histoire, à laquelle même moi je ne comprends plus rien, il prend la parole.

« - Ecoute, je pense que tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un près de toi » dit-il finalement.

Quelqu'un près de moi ? Comme, une copine ? Peut-être qu'il a finalement raison. Peut-être que je devrais rencontrer des gens et me changer les idées. Alors que je veux répliquer, Julien me devance.

« - Ecoute, Clémence et moi on va en boîte ce soir, tu veux venir ?

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas » répondis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Clémence part se changer dans une pièce à part. Julien me prête une tenue qu'il dit « de soirée ». Il me montre une autre pièce dans laquelle je vais me changer.

Nous partons finalement en direction d'une discothèque Lilloise.

Je n'ai même pas vu la journée passer et voilà que je suis devant une discothèque.

Nous entrons finalement.

Je me retrouve alors submergé par des centaines de personnes puant la transpiration. Mes amis me devancent et commencent à danser ensemble, moi, j'hésite encore entre avancer et aller danser ou partir en courant. Je choisis finalement la première option, ce n'est plus comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je décide finalement d'essayer de m'amuser et, grâce (ou à cause, je ne sais pas) à cette résolution, je me retrouve vite dans les bras d'une fille, je crois comprendre qu'elle s'appelle Léa. Elle est magnifiquement belle, cependant, elle me semble fade, très fade, cette soirée est complétement fade comparée à toutes celle que j'ai passées à l'appartement.

_Point de vue Léo/Léozangdar_

Je suis en train de manger des PastaBox devant la télévision en compagnie de Mickaël quand je reçois un SMS, je sais très bien ce que c'est. Pensant que c'est son portable, Mickaël regarde vers mon portable et voit la photo que je viens de recevoir.

« - C'est… c'est quoi ça ? » - dit-il avec sa voix qui tremble, montrant le fait qu'il soit troublé.

Je n'aime pas ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai plus le choix.

« - Grégoire doit être bourré, que veux-tu »

Je fais semblant de rire, je n'aime pas cette situation.

« - N'importe quoi ! » - dit Mickaël, essayant de ne pas s'énerver

« - Pourquoi lui n'aurait pas le droit de s'amuser ?

\- Il a le droit ! Juste pas la peine d'envoyer une photo de lui en train d'embrasser une poufiasse ! » S'énerve-t-il

Je ne réponds pas, je sais que si je réponds, ce sera pire. Je continue donc de regarder la télévision en mangeant ma PastaBox.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je suis énervé. Qu'il soit bourré et qu'il s'amuse, je m'en fiche, c'est son problème, je trouve juste ça débile d'envoyer une photo pour me le prouver ! Et puis, s'il veut vraiment jouer à ça, je peux jouer aussi.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je me réveille dans une pièce qui m'est inconnue. Ma tête me fait mal, affreusement mal, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Cette impression se confirme quand j'entends quelqu'un qui essaye de me parler.

« - Grégoire, réveilles-toi ! » dit la voix qui me semble bien féminine.

« - Ma…tête…

\- Tu as trop bu hier, tu as juste la gueule de bois » dit une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

Je finis finalement par me rendre compte de où je suis et des personnes qui me parlent. Je suis avec Julien et Clémence, dans leur salon.

« - Il s'est passé quoi hier ? » je demande d'une voix ensommeillée

« - Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » me demande la voix que je pense être celle de Julien

Je secoue un peu la tête essayant de lui faire comprendre que ma tête me fait trop mal pour que je parle. Je me rendors très vite.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Quand je me réveille pour la seconde fois de la journée, je vais beaucoup mieux, ma tête ne me fait presque plus mal. Je décide alors de me lever et d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un. Ca ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, j'espère.

Je tombe très vite sur Julien et Clémence, dans la cuisine.

« - Enfin réveillé ? » - me demande Clémence, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Faut croire, par contre je ne me souviens de rien » - répondis-je

« - Rien du tout ? » - me demande Julien.

« - On a été en boîte et puis, plus rien »

Clémence et Julien se regardent, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Je les interroge du regard, je ne reçois rien d'autre qu'un sourire de Clémence. Je remarque très vite qu'ils sont nerveux, comme si ils avaient fait quelque chose dont ils ne sont pas fiers. Qu'ont-ils encore fait ? Je ne sais pas.

« - Tu devrais retourner chez toi et parler avec Mickaël » - me dit Julien

« - Tu as raison, je vais rentrer, merci beaucoup à vous deux »

Je leur fait la bise à chacun et repart, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre la route vers chez moi.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je suis actuellement devant l'appartement que je partage –ou partageais- avec Grégoire. J'ai peur qu'il y est une confrontation entre lui et moi. De toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix. J'entre. Je soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y a personne, je commence alors par récupérer le reste de mes affaires tout en me demandant si je fais le bon choix en déménageant complètement.

J'entends la serrure de la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un entre. Je vais alors voir et me retrouve face à face avec Grégoire. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, sans rien dire, je suis plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je m'y perds et, à ce moment précis, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir partir, j'hésite, il me fait hésiter et, quand soudain il prend la parole, j'en ai des frissons.

« - Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas ? » dit-il, la voix tremblante.

Est-ce que je pars réellement ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment abandonner cet appartement ? Est-ce que je souhaite oublier une partie de ma vie incluant une rencontre extraordinaire ? Moi-même, je n'ai pas la réponse.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Il ne me répond pas. Peut-être a t'il peur de me dire qu'il s'en va ?

Il s'en va.

Cette phrase, cette pensée, ce fait me torture l'esprit. Il va partir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a toutes ses affaires à la main.

« - Je…je ne sais pas » - me répond-il, me sortant de mes pensées.

« - Alors pourquoi fais-tu tes affaires ? »

Comme pour la question précédente, il attend avant de répondre.

« - Je n'ai rien à faire ici »

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'un véritable poignard dans le ventre. Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en va, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Juste, je ne peux pas.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je n'arrive pas à croire la connerie que j'ai dite. Non mais quel idiot ! Bien sûr que j'ai encore des choses à faire ici ! Je, je ne veux pas partir ! J'ai dit une véritable connerie. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je vois que je lui ai fait mal, je vois que je lui ai fait l'effet d'un vrai poignard dans le dos. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je reste planté, devant lui, mes affaires à la main. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, je ne veux pas voir au combien je lui ai fait mal, même si je sais que ce sera inévitable. Je lève lentement les yeux vers son visage jusqu'à me retrouver pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Je tressaille. Aucun de nous deux ne parle. C'est comme si un lien invisible c'était formé et, comme si le fait de parler briserai ce lien.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je ne parle pas, je comprends. Je comprends qu'il hésite à partir ou non. Je comprends qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire. Je comprends qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Je comprends tout, sauf l'essentiel. Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous a amenés tous les deux à cette situation.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

« Je suis désolé »

Nous disons cette phrase tous les deux, exactement au même moment, ce qui nous cause de sourire.

« - Reste pour cette nuit et on en parle demain ? » - me demande Grégoire d'une petite voix.

J'hoche la tête lentement. Il veut repousser la réelle confrontation et les réelles explications à demain. Je décide d'en faire de même.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Alors que je suis dans mon lit, en train de réfléchir à la situation actuelle, encore. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Mickaël et moi en sommes arrivés là.

Je crois entendre Mickaël greloter de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fait beaucoup trop froid dans ce petit appartement. Je décide alors de lui apporter une couverture.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je grelote. J'ai vraiment froid mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix, la seule couverture qui réchauffe vraiment est dans la pièce d'à côté, avec Grégoire. J'espère juste réussir à dormir quelques heures, histoire de ne pas être totalement crevé pour l'éventuelle confrontation de demain. Il faut que je dorme.

Je crois entendre une porte s'ouvrir, peut-être que Grégoire va manger des chocapics, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Pour une fois, je me trompe, Grégoire vient vers moi.

« - Prends le lit si tu as froid, je peux tenir dans le canapé »

Je le regarde bizarrement, il me propose vraiment de se les cailler pour que moi je reste au chaud ? Je ne comprends pas.

« - Tu vas te les cailler si tu restes ici » dis-je, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je refuse un lit bien chaud

« - Alors on partage le lit »

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Alors on partage le lit. NON MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Je suis vraiment débile des fois. J'ai juste envie de me mettre une droite.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr Greg » - me répond Mickaël, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« - Nous sommes des adultes, il n'y a rien de mal à partager un lit juste pour une couverture non ? » - dis-je sans réfléchir

A ce moment précis, j'ai juste envie de me mettre une droite, la deuxième de la soirée.

« - Tu as raison, nous sommes des adultes » - me répond-il

Il sourit nerveusement et me suit. A ce moment, je suis partagé entre être content et me mettre non pas une, non pas deux, mais bien trois droites. Je décide de remettre à plus tard ce jugement intérieur et de suivre Mika.

Une fois dans mon lit, je laisse mes pensées de côté et je m'endors très vite.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Je me retourne pour en être sûr. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort ! Bien sûr, quand il m'a proposé de venir dormir avec lui, j'ai hésité. Mais maintenant, quand je suis dans ce fameux lit et que je le vois, je ne regrette pas, bien au contraire.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je me réveille doucement. Mickaël dort, je peux encore sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage, il est adorable. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, ni de le confronter, j'aimerais rester comme ça longtemps, très longtemps. Malheureusement, je sais que c'est impossible, qu'il finira par se réveiller et par me demander.

« - Greg ? »

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

« - Greg, ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ? » me demande-t-il

Que répondre ?

« - Non, je viens de me lever » - mentis-je

« - Oh »

Il avait l'air presque, déçu ? Non, je dois me faire des illusions. Complétement débile. Je décide finalement de me lever, histoire de mettre fin à cette situation gênante.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je soupire alors que Grégoire sort de la pièce. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais j'aimais cette situation, la proximité de nos deux corps, son souffle chaud sur mon visage, j'aimais cette situation.

Maintenant, je me retrouve dans le lit, seul, a y repenser.

Je soupire une seconde fois, puis me lève afin d'aller déjeuner. A ce moment, je ne veux plus jouer, contrairement à ce que je pensais il y a quelques temps.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Alors que je mange mon bol de chocapics en repensant aux derniers évènements, Mickaël apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se sert à manger et se met en face de moi. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je ne sais juste pas comment me comporter avec lui. Je me suis enfuit en voyant qu'il avait passé une soirée en bonne compagnie, je l'ai ignoré, on s'est engueulés, il est parti, je suis parti, j'ai passé une soirée en bonne compagnie, une soirée que j'ai trouvée fade au lieu de la trouver amusante, ensuite, il est revenu, il m'a fait croire qu'il partait, me faisant très mal, puis il est resté et nous avons dormi ensemble. Je pense qu'il y a de quoi ne pas être à l'aise.

« - Greg, il faut qu'on parle »

Je sais bien, il est là le problème, justement. Je soupire doucement.

« - Et bien parlons » - dis-je, sans grande conviction.

« - Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit ce soir-là ? »

Si seulement j'avais moi-même la réponse…

« - J'en sais rien »

Il soupire, comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien de plus.

« - Tu comptais vraiment partir ? »

Cette phrase franchie la barrière de mes lèvres contre mon gré. Toutefois, si il y a bien une réponse que j'aimerais connaître, c'est celle-là.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

« Tu comptais vraiment partir ? »

Bonne question. Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Je décide finalement de répondre par la vérité.

« - Je ne sais pas »

Il ne me croit pas, je le vois. Mais que veux-t-il que je lui dise ?

« - Tu comptes rester ou pas maintenant ? » - me demande-t-il.

« - Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? »

Dans un monde parfait, il aurait répondu que oui, et tout serait devenu comme avant, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me dira qu'il veut encore de moi, et, si toutefois il me le dit, je ne pense pas que tout redeviendra comme avant.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Bien sûr que je veux encore de lui, c'est une question idiote. J'ai juste peur. Peur que notre amitié ne soit plus jamais la même. Peur de l'avenir, tout simplement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas de toi ici ? » -dis-je en souriant

Il sourit de plus belle. Nous finissons finalement notre petit déjeuner comme au bon vieux temps, en rigolant. Je sais tout de fois que cela ne durera pas.

La journée se passe comme au bon vieux temps, nous tournons nos vidéos chacun de notre côté. Nous ne nous voyons que le pour le déjeuner et pour le diner, comme presque tous les jours.

Au moment du dîner, alors que nous mangeons des pâtes bolognaises, quelqu'un appelle sur le fixe. Etant le plus proche du téléphone, je réponds.

« - Allo ?

\- Greg ? »

Je reconnais directement Léo.

« - Ça va ?

\- Bien et toi, tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui »

Je réponds froidement, je n'ai toujours pas digérer le fait qu'il m'a laissé tomber lorsque j'avais besoin de lui.

« - Dis, je fais une fête chez moi après-demain, ça vous dis de venir Mika et toi ?

\- Je viendrais ! J'en parlerais à Mika

\- Super ! Bon bah on se voit après-demain

\- Bye »

J'ai à peine raccroché que Mickaël me demande ce qu'il se passe.

« - C'était Léo, il fait une fête après-demain chez lui et il nous invite »

Je vois sur son visage qu'il est enthousiaste.

« - Bon, il y a Pirates des Caraïbes ce soir, ça te dit ? »

Je pose cette question juste pour éviter qu'on parle plus longtemps de Léo. Je pense que Mickaël comprends vu qu'il me répond à l'affirmative pour le film.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Nous nous installons tous les deux devant la télévision, chacun allongé sur une moitié du canapé dépliant. Même si nous avions décidé de revenir au bon vieux temps, nous restons tout de même assez distants, peut-être que cela s'améliorera avec le temps, j'espère.

Alors que le film commence, je crois sentir qu'on me touche la cuisse. Je me retourne vite vers Mickaël, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. J'ai sûrement dû rêver. Je finis finalement par me reconcentrer sur le film.

Sauf que, plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'ai la même sensation. Je regarde une fois de plus Mickaël pour (encore) découvrir qu'il n'a pas bougé. Je suis pourtant sûr de moi, je décide alors de me venger durant le film. Comment vais-je me venger ? Je ne réfléchis pas bien longtemps avant de me souvenir qu'il est chatouilleux. Je me retiens de sourire narquoisement, je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

Alors que je sens qu'on me touche la cuisse pour la 3ème fois de la soirée, je décide de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je commence à chatouiller mon colocataire qui réagit directement en riant.

« - Greg…arrêt…s'il te…plait » dit-il en riant.

Il essaye de s'enfuir mais je réussi à l'en empêcher en me mettant au-dessus de lui. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire est de me faire tomber, sauf que, vu que j'étais au-dessus de lui, et bien je tombe sur lui, laissant tout mon poids sur son corps.

« - Greg, tu m'écrases ! » peine-t-il à dire

Je roule sur le côté afin d'atterrir sur la seconde place du canapé dépliant. Nous rions ensemble, comme deux gamins.

« - Pourquoi cette séance de chatouilles ? » dit finalement Mickaël avec un air faussement indigné.

« - A ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas » me dit-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Je soupire alors que lui (re)commence à rire. Son rire étant contagieux, je le rejoins très vite dans son fou rire. Nous finissons finalement par nous endormir.

_Le lendemain matin_

Je me réveille difficilement, le fait de dormir dans le canapé et dans une mauvaise position m'a donné un mal de dos pas possible. Je me rends finalement compte que Mickaël n'est pas là. Je décide alors de me lever et d'aller déjeuner pour ensuite préparer mes affaires pour la fête.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

J'arrive finalement à la cuisine où je vois que mon bol de Chocapic est déjà prêt. Cela ne peut être que Mickaël mais, il ne semble pas être là. C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas dans son genre de partir de bon matin sans prévenir. De toute façon, c'est un adulte, je l'appellerais que si je vois qu'il ne rentre vraiment pas. Je finis finalement par aller vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à Mickaël qui se brosse les dents, il ne m'a pas vu. Il ne porte qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Il est torse nu et, pour la première fois depuis qu'on est colocataires, je remarque qu'il est incroyablement beau. Sa peau blanche, semblable à celle d'un ange mettait en valeur ses pectoraux et ses abdos incroyablement bien dessinés. Je me giflai intérieurement de le trouver si parfaitement sexy.

« - Tu as fini de te rincer l'œil ? » dit Mickaël en rigolant, me sortant de mon admiration.

Je détourne la tête rapidement, je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je rougis. Je rate misérablement.

« - Pourquoi rougis-tu Greg ? » me dit-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage

« - Je ne rougis pas ! » - m'écriais-je

Je ne le vois pas mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il a un sourire débile collé sur le visage.

Je l'entends qu'il se rapproche de moi, mais que diable fait-il ? Je ne sais pas. Une fois près de moi, il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et fait en sorte que nos visages ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, en cet instant si bizarre, j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser mais je me retiens. Il n'est pas attiré par les hommes. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Nous restons quelques minutes comme cela, sans rien faire. Puis, sans que je n'arrive à l'anticiper, il m'embrassa. Je me sens tellement, comme si des ailes me poussaient dans le dos. Je crois que je pourrais rester ainsi chaque seconde de ma vie.

« - Greg ? »

Qui m'appelle ? La seule personne à part moi habitant dans cet appartement est en train de m'embrasser. Je dois réver.

« - Greg, réveilles-toi ! »

Réveilles toi ? Mais je ne dors pas !

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

J'appelle Grégoire une troisième fois. S'il ne se réveille pas, j'utiliserais de l'eau glacé.

Il se réveille finalement. Dommage pour le seau d'eau.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? » me demande-t-il, de sa voix ensommeillée

« - Il est 14h Greg ! »

Je me mets à rigoler alors qu'il se dépêche d'aller à la cuisine. Finalement, peu de choses ont changées.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je regarde Grégoire manger. Je n'arrive pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon alors qu'il ne fait que manger un bol de Chocapic en 4ème vitesse. C'est fou, quoi qu'il fasse, il arrive toujours à être mignon.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » - me demande Grégoire, un air mi interrogateur, mi peureux sur le visage.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il me trouverait sûrement bizarre si je lui disais que j'admirais le fait qu'il soit mignon quand il mange ses chocapics. Je sors de la pièce pour éviter de répondre, mais aussi pour aller préparer mes affaires pour la fête de Léo. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre d'ailleurs. J'hésite entre un y aller en Smoking ou y aller en mode décontracté, c'est-à-dire en jean et t-shirt. J'aurais dû demander à Léo quel genre de tenue il faut pour sa soirée.

« - Je dirais la deuxième tenue »

Je me retourne vers la voix. Grégoire me regarde d'un air triomphant. Je souris doucement et minaude un « merci » à peine audible. Je mets mes affaires de côté pour le lendemain, je vais ensuite rejoindre Grégoire car je sais qu'il galère beaucoup plus que moi pour choisir ses tenues.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je galère vraiment à faire mes affaires. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, j'hésite vraiment.

« - Essaie-les toutes, je t'aiderais à choisir »

Je me retourne et me retrouve alors face à Mickaël qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a raison, il faut que j'essaie les tenues.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Il commence à se déshabiller, de façon à se retrouver en simple caleçon. Je me surprends à l'admirer, encore. Il n'est pas plus musclé qu'un autre mais pourtant, je ne n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Il ressemble à un ange, il ressemble au plus merveilleux des anges. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu quand il met sa première tenue. Tenue qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui va pas du tout. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut une autre tenue.

J'ai alors le droit à la vision de son corps presque nu pour la deuxième fois. Deuxième fois qui, tout comme la première, se finit bien vite. Cette fois ci, les habits choisis sont parfaits. Un jean moulant mettant en valeur ses jambes fines et un sweet shirt bleu mettant en valeur son magnifique torse.

Je crois que je deviens fou, admirer son colocataire, j'aurais vraiment tout fait…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

_**Sur la route pour la fête de Léo**_

Nous sommes dans la voiture, Mickaël au volant. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien depuis le début de la route, nous n'avons alors plus aucunes idées de sujet de conversation. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais avant que Mickaël ne parle.

« - Tu rêvais de quoi hier ? »

Je ne peux pas dire la vérité, il me regarderait bizarrement, et puis, je ne me vois pas du tout lui dire que je rêvais de lui, de nous. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je ne réponds pas et fais comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Il ne répond pas et, je comprends bien vite qu'il ne répondra sûrement jamais. De toute façon, nous sommes arrivés à la fête. Cette fête bat d'ailleurs déjà son plein malgré l'heure peu avancée. Nous entrons et sommes bien vite séparés.

Moi, je passe une bonne partie de la soirée à danser et à boire dans la limite du raisonnable et, quand je finis enfin par l'avoir dans mon champ de vision, c'est-à-dire deux heures plus tard, il se tient près du bar et bois une boisson sûrement alcoolisé. Je ne sais pas s'il est ivre mais, par contre, je suis sûr qu'il a bu au moins quelques verres. Peut-être que maintenant, il me dira pourquoi il parlait de moi dans son sommeil ? Il faut que j'essaie. Je me rapproche de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

« - Greg ? » - J'entame la discussion.

« - HEY MIKA ! » - me crie-t-il, je devine vite qu'il est ivre.

« - Tu rêvais de quoi hier ? » - J'y vais du tac au tac vu que, de toute façon, il ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas.

Il commence à rire et commence à marcher vers un coté délaissé par les fêtards. Je décide de le suivre.

C'est comme cela que nous nous retrouvons dans une chambre, seuls.

« - Alors ? » - je demande

« - On va faire un jeu, je vais te donner un indice et, à chaque autre indice, j'enlève un vêtement »

Il rit. L'alcool lui fait dire des conneries impossibles mais, étant moi-même un peu alcoolisé, je décide de le suivre dans ces conneries.

« Premier indice : Deux »

Le jeu commence. Il reste maintenant à voir qui gagnera.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Je réfléchis au premier indice qu'il m'a donné. « Deux ». Beaucoup de choses peuvent aller avec le chiffre 2. Nous avons deux yeux, deux bras, deux jambes, il y a deux personnes dans un couple, je ne vois pourtant rien d'autres. Je décide de demander un autre indice.

« - Un autre indice, s'il te plait »

Il enlève son maillot, me laissant devant la vision de son magnifique torse. Je m'empêche de trop le reluquer, il se douterait de quelque chose et, vu son état d'ébriété, il dirait sûrement des choses blessantes qui dépasserai sa pensée.

« - Deuxième indice : Hommes »

Nous parlons donc de deux hommes. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit serait un couple d'hommes. Je crois comprendre, il rêvait de lui avec un autre homme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens comme un coup en plein cœur, comme si j'avais reçu un vrai coup de poignard. Je me sens mal, j'ai les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

J'ai trop bu, je le sais. Pourtant, je suis encore conscient de mes actes, mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais que subir. Mais, même si je ne contrôle pas totalement mes actes, quand je me rends compte qu'il a les larmes aux yeux, j'ai mal. Et, quand je comprends que c'est de ma faute, j'ai encore plus mal.

« - Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Question idiote, bien entendu, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, je n'aurais décidément pas dû boire autant.

« - J'ai trouvé. Tu rêvais de toi avec un autre homme »

Il ignore ma question mais sa phrase en dit long. Il pense vraiment que j'ai rêvais de quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

Il commence à rire, ce qui me fait encore plus mal. Il se fout littéralement de moi. Une partie de moi me dit de lui mettre une droite mais, une autre partie de moi, la plus gentille, me crie de l'embrasser, cette seconde partie doit être celle qui est alcoolisée.

Lui aussi, apparemment, se bat avec ses pensées. Et, quand il semble avoir fini son combat intérieur, il s'avance doucement vers moi de façon à ce que nos visages ne soient qu'a quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« - Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était toi »


	17. Chapter 16

**IL Y A DEUX VERSIONS A CE CHAPITRE ! Ceci est la version "Soft" du chapitre écrit par moi-même.**

Chapitre 16

_Point de vue Mickaël/Rosgrim_

« - Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était toi »

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas l'oublier. Mes larmes cessent de couler immédiatement.

Grégoire semble attendre une réaction de ma part, réaction qui n'arrive pas puisque je reste muet.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a bu, mais il prend les devants et sèche d'une main les larmes qui ont coulées plus tôt. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je tressaille, ses magnifiques yeux bleus me font toujours cet effet. Je suis comme hypnotisé et j'oublie tout, j'oublie que son visage n'est qu'a quelques millimètres du mien, j'oublie qu'il est torse nu, j'oublie tout. Plus rien autour de lui n'existe. Alors, il avance encore un peu son visage, exterminant les quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses lèvres ont un goût indescriptiblement et merveilleusement bon.

Le baiser d'abord timide se transforme vite en un baiser sauvage. Il me plaque sur le mur derrière moi. Nous ne nous séparons que lorsqu'il m'enlève mon t-shirt qui se retrouve négligemment sur le sol de la chambre. Nos jeans et nos caleçons subissent rapidement le même sort. Alors que nous continuons de nous embrasser, je décide -sûrement grâce à l'alcool- de prendre les devants et d'aller plus loin. Je le pousse jusqu'au lit et me met au-dessus de lui. Je prends alors son membre entre mes doigts et le met en bouche, je commence à sucer et, si j'en crois ses cris et le fait que ses ongles me rentre dans la peau, il aime. Et, quand je m'arrête, il grogne de déception. Il me fait basculer et se met au-dessus de moi. Le rythme reste sauvage. Cependant, je ne me rends compte de ce qu'il se passe que lorsque j'atteins l'orgasme, en même temps que mon partenaire. Je ne pense à rien d'autre que lui, que nous. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, c'est comme si j'avais atteint le Nirvana.

Cette nuit torride se finit bien trop tôt à mon gout mais la fatigue emplissant nos corps nous oblige à nous endormir. Nous dormons en cuillère, la petite cuillère étant Grégoire.

Cette nuit est semblable à un rêve, et, je suis bien heureux que ce n'en soit pas un. La seule peur que j'ai, et qui me tiraille, est la peur de lendemain. J'ai peur qu'une fois redevenu totalement sobre, il regrette cette nuit qui est, pour moi, la meilleure nuit de ma vie.


	18. Chapter 16 V2

**IL Y A DEUX VERSIONS A CE CHAPITRE ! Ceci est la version un peu plus hard qui n'est pas écrit par moi.**

« - Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était toi »

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas l'oublier. Mes larmes cessent de couler immédiatement.

Grégoire semble attendre une réaction de ma part, réaction qui n'arrive pas puisque je reste muet.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a bu, mais il prend les devants et sèche d'une main les larmes qui ont coulé plus tôt. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je tressaille, ses magnifiques yeux bleus me font toujours cet effet. Je suis comme hypnotisé et j'oublie tout, j'oublie que son visage n'est qu'à quelques millimètres du mien, j'oublie qu'il est torse nu, j'oublie tout. Plus rien autour de lui n'existe. Alors, il avance encore un peu son visage, puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, comblant ainsi les quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient. Ses lèvres ont un goût indescriptible et merveilleusement bon.

Le baiser d'abord timide se transforme vite en un baiser sauvage. Il me plaque sur le mur derrière moi. Nous ne nous séparons que lorsqu'il m'enlève mon t-shirt qui se retrouve négligemment sur le sol de la chambre. Nos jeans et nos caleçons subissent rapidement le même sort. Alors que nous continuons de nous embrasser, je décide -sûrement grâce à l'alcool- de prendre les devants et d'aller plus loin. Je le pousse jusqu'au lit et me mets au-dessus de lui. Je prends nos deux membres dans ma main et commence à nous masturber. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de profiter de Grégoire alors qu'il est soûl, mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, c'est trop bon. Tout en continuant de nous masturber je commence à jouer avec ses tétons, utilisant ma main libre et ma bouche. Je lèche et mordille le bouton de chair, ce qui fait gémir Grégoire. Tout à coup il jouit, je fais de même peut après lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il me fait basculer et que je me retrouve sous lui.

« -Grégoire ?

-Chut. »

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche m'intimant de me taire. Puis il porte sa main à sa bouche et commence à lécher ses doigts. Je déglutis, soit j'allais me faire prendre par Grégoire, soit il va s'empaler sur moi, dans les deux cas c'est terriblement excitant. Après avoir longuement humidifié ses doigts il soulève son bassin, approche sa main de son intimité et insert un doigt, il grimace à cette action. Tout en insérant un deuxième doigt il se baisse vers mon visage et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, ce baiser n'a rien de sage. Nous nous séparons à cause du manque d'air. Il s'allonge complètement sur moi, je sens son érection contre la mienne et je l'entends gémir à mon oreille, ce qui n'arrange en rien mon érection. Après avoir fini de se préparer il se relève et s'empale d'un coup sur mon pénis, ce qui m'arrache un grognement de plaisir. Il grimace de douleur. Je me relève doucement et viens lui quémander un baiser qu'il m'accorde. Je me remets à jouer avec ses tétons, ce qui lui arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Dès qu'il fut assez détendue il commença à bouger son bassin, allant de plus en plus vite et s'empalant de plus en plus fort. En dernier coup bien plus fort que les autres nous jouissons en même temps. Il s'effondre sur moi et je me retire doucement. Il ne tarde pas à tomber dans les bras de morphée. Mais moi je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, j'ai bien trop peur de la réaction qu'il aura au réveille. Je suis malheureusement bien trop fatigué de notre partie de jambe en l'air et le sommeil m'emporte à mon tour, emportant mes craintes avec lui, le temps d'une nuit.

**C'est mon premier Lemon, donc il est plus ou moins merdique. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai fait au mieux, mais c'est vachement dur à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous à quand même plus. ^-^**

**By Saelm**


	19. Chapter 17

_Point de vue Léo/Leozangdar_

Je me réveille doucement, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui réussissent à s'introduire dans mon appartement. J'ai un mal de crane horrible, sûrement dû à la quantité d'alcool que j'ai bu hier soir. Je regarde vaguement le salon, il est dans un état déplorable, il y a des cannettes de coca et des bouteilles de bières un peu partout, sans parler des confettis qui traînent sur le sol et sur tous les meubles. Bizarrement, il n'y a plus personne chez moi, chacun des invités a réussi à rentrer chez lui, tant mieux. Il faut que je prenne une bonne douche histoire d'être bien réveillé. Je m'avance vers ma chambre et m'apprête à ouvrir quand j'entends des ronflements. Quelqu'un a dormi dans ma chambre ! J'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais trouver derrière cette porte, je pense que, finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas aller me laver tout de suite, je vais plutôt préparer un petit déjeuner. J'imagine que nous serons trois à manger ce matin, je prépare alors en conséquences.

_Point de vue Grégoire/Superbrioche_

Je me réveille doucement. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, j'ai vraiment trop bu hier soir. J'essaye de bouger mais je me rends vite compte que je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Qui est-ce ? Je me mets à espérer que ce ne soit pas une quelconque blondasse de la soirée. Je me rends vite compte que ce ne sont pas les bras d'une femme mais les bras d'un homme. Je me retourne afin de voir son visage. Mon visage s'illumine quand je le reconnais. Il ouvre doucement les yeux, lui aussi à l'air d'avoir la gueule de bois. Je lis du regret dans ses yeux, regrettes-t-il notre nuit de laquelle je n'ai aucun souvenirs ? Même si, le fait d'être nu dans les bras d'une personne également nue m'a fait vite comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé quelques heures auparavant. Nous restons muets et nous rhabillons dans le silence le plus complet et nous avançons vers la cuisine de l'appartement. Nous y retrouvons Léo qui commence à sourire en nous voyant.

« - C'était donc vous dans ma chambre ! » - s'écrie-t-il, faussement indigné.

« - Il faut croire » - répondis-je

J'hausse les épaules et commence à manger en silence. Mickaël reste toujours muet. Nous mangeons donc dans un silence pesant, tellement pesant que même Léo renonce à essayer de faire la conversation. Nous nous éclipsons rapidement et nous retrouvons très vite sur la route pour Chalon sur Saône, c'est lui qui conduit. Je décide de me lancer.

« - Tu m'en veux ? »

Surprise, c'est cela que je lis sur son visage.

« - Je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi

\- Mickaël, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! » - m'écriais-je, indigné

« - Tu étais ivre Grégoire. » - me répond-t-il, du tac au tac.

« - Mais je ne regrette pas moi ! » - je me mets à crier

Il ne dit rien. J'ai besoin de savoir si lui regrette.

« - Tu regrettes, c'est ça ? » - dis-je d'une voix que je veux calme

« - Non ! » - crie-t-il rapidement, de peur que je croie le contraire.

« - Alors ne t'en veux pas »

Il sourit doucement et remet toute sa concentration sur la route.


End file.
